


Sweetpea

by obstreperous



Series: Monarchy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reader Is Not Frisk, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, oh my god what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstreperous/pseuds/obstreperous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend some time quality time with the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. orange lily

“Oh, little one,” he rumbles into your ear, “your panties are soaked, aren’t they?”

You can only shiver and whine in response as the King’s fingers slowly slide up your thigh, making their way up to trace circles slowly over your groin. You squirm under his ministrations, held tightly on his lap as his strong arms pin you to him. His hips jerk in response, and you bite back a groan as a rather large bulge grinds harshly against you. 

You can't remember the last time you were this turned on.

The King towers over you. You're on his lap, and he's still a head taller than you sitting down. The prickly fur of his beard brushes against your neck as he leans down to whisper in your ear.

"No need to hide your noises, sweetpea." He moves one of his paws from you waist and brings it up to your breast, squeezing and teasing softly as he licks a stripe up your neck. "I need to know if I'm making you feel good."

"No issues there," you breathe, your head falling back limply against his chest. You breathe in the scent of him, the earthy scent of flowers and soil, and gasp as a clawed finger scratches lightly over your clothed clit. He continues his ministrations against your neck, licking, nibbling, and sucking, as he rubs you hard, his hips rolling up slowly against your own. 

Your breath hitches after a particularly rough roll of his hips, and arousal shoots like electricity straight down to your core.

“A-Asg-“

He tuts you, slowing his movements. “What was that, Human?”

“I’m sorry, your majesty…”

He smiles down at you, “Mm, yes, what a good girl you are.” He purrs, returning to his movements. As a reward, he turns his attention to your nipple, lightly pinching and twisting it in his large hands, making your breath hitch in your throat. With his other hand he slips his hand lightly under your waistband, lightly stroking your thighs, but not where you need it most. 

“I think it is time we take these off. Would you mind, little one?” Asgore purrs, tugging at the elastic of your underwear. 

You groan, “Yes, please.” You lift up your hips up slightly to allow him to slowly slide them down your legs, leaving you fully unclothed. The thought of sitting nude on the King's lap makes you whine slightly in anticipation, and you reach back to grab onto his his hair, but find yourself grasping his horn instead. He shudders underneath you, breathing deeply at the deathgrip you now have on him. “What do you need? Use your words,” he says as you grab at his hands. 

“Please,” you whimper, “your hands, your majesty.” 

His hands rub slow, teasing circles into your hips as you squirm against him. “And where would you like my hands, dearest one?” he croons, breathing lightly into your ear. He brings his hand up to your neck, "Here?" he breaths, trailing his fingers down to your breasts, "Or maybe here?" 

"Please, your majesty, I need your fingers inside me." you plead, using your free hand to grasp at his wrist. 

He chuckles deeply at how tightly wound he's got you. "Such a needy girl you are," he muses, trailing his fingers back down your quivering body. "It is so easy to wind you up, wrap you around my little finger..." 

His fingers stroke your folds lightly, and you let out an embarrassingly loud groan at the sensation. 

"Look at how wet you are for me, little one. Even wetter than before," he marvels, sliding his finger against you lips, toying with you. You gasp, opening your legs wider for him as he rewards her with a slow, hard stroke against your clit. “You are being such a good girl for me…” he murmurs, as he begins to circle your clit with absolute precision. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

You throw your head back against him, gasping loudly as he parts your lips, and begins to push a single finger into your heat. The length and width is so much larger than any human you’ve been with, and you arch your back against him and writh in his lap as he begins to finger you slowly, teasing you. 

“Please,” you gasp, “Faster.” You find it hard to get out anything other than single words as he teases you, so you grind down hard against his bulge to get your point across, earning a strangled groan from the King. 

“Well, if you are sure, young one…” He rumbles, adding another finger. You let out a loud moan as he begins to pump his fingers into you faster and faster. 

“A-ah..! Please, just there…” you cry. Asgore presses a kiss to the side of your neck, then bites lightly against your shoulder. 

“Mm, do you like my fingers inside of you, little one? Am I good at taking care of you?”

“Yes!” you sob as one of his fingers begin to rub harshly against your clit. You can feel the coil in your stomach tightening, and your hands tightly grip his thighs as you begin to shake from so much pleasure.

“You're such a good girl. Are you going to come for me?”

You nod your head, biting hard on your lip as Asgore sucks and nips at your neck. It’s becoming too much. 

“Come on then, sweetpea. Come for your King.”

You do exactly as he commands. You shove a hand in your mouth to muffle your screams as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of you, riding you through the waves of your orgasm. 

Asgore smiles down at you as your body spasms on his lap, and as your walls clamp tightly around his thick fingers. 

When you finally stop shaking, he slowly removes his fingers from you. You look up at him through half lidded eyes. 

“Mm, what a sight you are. You've been such a good girl for me. I can't wait to taste you.”


	2. tuberose

You’re still dazed from your orgasm as you look up at King Asgore through half-lidded eyes. You let out a small shocked noise of arousal as you watch him put his fingers – still soaked with you juices – into his mouth. He groans a little as he sucks them dry. 

“So sweet, little one. I daresay I will prefer it greatly, however, if I could sample you straight from the source...” 

He picks you up like you’re a rag doll. The fact that the King could quite literally tear you in half if he wanted to sends a stab of arousal to your core. He sets you down on the throne gently, manoeuvring your legs so that you’re spread open for him, your thighs hooked up, resting on the arms on either side of the throne. The King looms over you predatorily, teeth running over his fangs as he leans down to kneel in front of you. Your breath hitches in your throat as he hooks his strong, woolly arms under your legs, pulling your hips toward his waiting mouth. 

He starts by kissing and teasing the inside of your thigh, nibbling and kissing the soft flesh. You writhe as he slowly comes up further and further to the place you need him the most, his beard prickling you as it moves against your sensitive skin. 

"P-please," you groan, tangling your hands into his fur and whining as he reaches the apex of your thighs.

"Please, what?" he rumbles deeply. 

"Please, your majesty."

"Good girl," he says approvingly, and then suddenly his tongue is on you. He grasps onto your hips tightly as he buries his tongue in you, sliding between your folds teasingly. He licks at your clit, and you can feel the deep vibrations of his chuckling as you jolt beneath him. You’re sensitive from your last orgasm but he doesn’t let up on his ministrations, instead making sure to lap up all of your juices. As he begins to suck hard on your clit, you arch your back, and you can feel yourself coming up to the edge of another orgasm.

"Please... oh  _god_  I'm going to come...!" you sob, grabbing onto his horns as you both try to push him away and pull him closer.

"Do you have my permission?" he says, words muffled by your skin. His tongue thrusts up inside you, making you gasp and your breathing become even more labored.

You're so lost in the pleasure you don't register his words for a moment, but then your eyes shoot open. "No, p-please..."

"You are not allowed to come until I say, little one. I know you have it in you to keep going." His large hand squeeze at your ass as you tremble from your impending pleasure.

You're too close. You don't think you'll be able to wait. Tears start pooling in your eyes as you try your hardest to keep your pleasure at bay. Asgore keeps up an alternating pattern of teasing, and licking, and sucking until you're practically begging him for release.

"Come on, little one. Just let me take care of you for a little bit longer. It will feel  _so_ much better when you do..."

So sob. You can't. You can't help it, it's just too much. The next suck of your clit has you cumming hard, your body writing and twisting in absolute euphoria. Your mouth is open in a silent scream as you ride out your orgasm. The King continues his ministrations on your pussy, licking up as much of your juices he can manage.

When you open your eyes, Asgore is leaning over you, and unhappy look on his face. 

"You disobeyed me, young one." He says, voice rumbling. "Do you know what that means?”

You bite your lip. “I’m sorry, your Majesty, it was just too much-“

“I’m sorry, but I cannot have my subjects defying my orders, can I?” he growls, “Stand.”

You stand up of the throne on shaking legs, holding onto the arm of the chair for balance. As King Asgore sits back down, he grabs you, roughly pulling you across his lap, over his firm, muscular thighs. You can feel his hardness pressing into you from your position across his lap.

You let out a needy groan.

“Do you know what happens to children who misbehave?” The King says, stroking his fingers lightly down your back.

“They get _spanked_.”

 

 


	3. forsythia

King Asgore rests his heavy, clawed hand lightly on one bare buttock. You can feel his hardness pressing against your stomach, making you squirm with need as he runs his hand down your thighs and back up again, making you whimper.

The anticipation is  _killing_ you. 

The King doesn't speak at all as he teases you, rubbing and stroking you until you're so needy you're sure a single touch to your clit would send you spiralling into another orgasm. But you know that due to your disobedience, this is your punishment, and if you want any more pleasure tonight, you have to be able to take some pain. 

"I think we'll do ten, for now. How does that sounds, sweetpea?" Asgore croons. 

You tense as the King lifts his hand off your soft thighs, and gasp as he brings it down hard on your ass. 

"I'm sorry that I must punish you like this, but I cannot have my subjects disobeying me..."

He doesn't give you any time to recover as he swiftly brings his down on the other cheek, alternating as he rains smack after smack down on you. You begin writhing. The slaps hurt and sting but oddly you start to find yourself enjoying them. When Asgore finally brought his hand down for the tenth time, you let out a rather loud involuntary moan. 

He stills, his hand resting firmly on your ass. After a moment, he begins to rub your ass and thighs, "Did you enjoy your punishment, my child?" he asks, trailing his fingers lower and lower until he runs a digit through your slit, feeling how soaking wet you'd become from his discipline. You let out a breathy sigh in affirmation.

"Hm, you are so full of surprises, little one." He says, easily sliding a clawed finger into your pussy once more. You whine as he pumps in and out a few times, before pulling out. "I believe since you enjoyed this so much, you should do something else for me before we continue on, don't you?"

"Yes, your majesty," you whimper, "I'll do anything."

His strong arms help to lift you up once again until you're standing before him, naked and on shaking legs, as his hands travel down to his pants.

"Are you sure, little one? We can stop now..." he says, as he slowly begins to undo the fly of his trousers. 

You shake your head, eyes widening as his girthy cock is released from the confines of his pants. "No, your majesty. I want to." He grins, wrapping his hand around his cock. He gives it a few pumps as you kneel down in front of the throne, settling between his legs. 

It's massive. Probably the biggest you've ever seen. You reach out hesitantly, and you bite your lip as you find you can't even wrap a full hand around his cock. How is it possibly going to fit inside you? 

You're distracted from your thoughts as Asgore lets out a low groan at your hand stroking him, so you bring up your other hand to pump his cock as you bring you lips up to capture his head. Clawed hands grip your hair as you begin to suck on him as your hands pump the rest of him. The noise of your somewhat messy sucking fills the room, alongside the guttural moans of the King as you continue your ministrations on him. You work up a good rhythm, between sucking and licking and stroking his massive cock, and it wasn't long before Asgore lightly pulls at your hair, signalling for you to stop. 

"Was that alright, your majesty?" You ask, panting slightly. 

It takes a moment for the King to collect himself. He smiles, "Perfect, little one. Your lips felt incredible around my cock..." He wraps his hands around your arms, helping you stand back up. He looks down at you predatorily as he runs his hands down your curves. "But do you know what else would feel absolutely amazing around my cock?"

You bite your lip. "What, your majesty?"

The look in his eyes makes you writhe with want, and you can't help but moan when he says,

"You."

 

 


	4. jonquil

You’re sitting in King Asgore’s lap, facing him as he looks down on you hungrily. His cock, the biggest, thickest that you’ve ever seen, juts up against your stomach, and as the King teases you with soft touches, you grind up against his erection in need. You feel the Asgore’s eyes boring into you, watching you rut against him, and you can’t even bring yourself to be embarrassed by your deprived behaviour – all you can focus on is the heat pooling in your stomach, and the absolute need you have for King Asgore to fuck you until you can’t walk.

“Are you ready for me, little one?” He growls out, trying to control himself as you rock yourself lightly against his length. His clawed finger slides through your slit, and you can feel his cock twitch against you when he realises how absolutely sopping wet you are for him.

You bite your lip, nodding eagerly as he presses another finger lightly against your swollen clit. “Yes, your majesty.”

Asgore shakes his head. “No, sweetpea," he elicits a gasp from you as he strokes you harder, "You have to tell me exactly what you want.”

You sigh through your nose, trying to control yourself as Asgore continues his touches, and then moves a hand to caress your hardened nipples. “I want y-you…”

He pinches your nipple hard, making you squeal. “Not good enough, I’m afraid. You need to be more specific, dear.”

You run a hand through your hair in frustration, biting your knuckles as he leans down to lick at your swollen peaks. As he begins to flick at them with his tongue, then suck, slow and teasing, you finally sob. “Y-your cock, your majesty. Please-! I need it in me.” you whine.

He stops touching you completely, and you sag against his furry, muscular chest with a choked sigh. His large hands roughly hold your hips in place, lifting them up slightly and making sure he controls your every movement. He nips the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

“Good girl,” he says huskily, “Mn, you want my cock inside you, don’t you, little one?”

“Yes, please...” you all but cry as he lifts you up to kneel above him, his pulsating member lined up with your entrance. You feel it brushing against your clit, and it takes all of your self-restraint not to force yourself down on him as you throw your head back, overcome with bliss as he teases your cunt with the head of his engorged cock. You whine wantonly, your head leaning against his strong, furry chest, and you hear a growl rise in his throat as he begins to tire of teasing.

As Asgore pulls down on your hips, you slowly sink down onto his thick length, and you arch you back as you feel the absolute pleasure and pain of taking a cock this big. As he slides into you, stretching your walls pleasurably and making you clench tightly against him, you let out a broken moan - as he finally hilts inside of you, you whimper; you've never been this full in your entire life. 

"You're so  _tight_ ," Asgore groans into your neck, waiting a moment for you to adjust to his size, "Such a good girl, taking my cock like this. Does it feel good, little one? Do you like the feeling of your King's shaft filling you up?" 

You nod dazedly as Asgore begins to thrust up into you, his rock hard cock dragging up against your inner walls. He fills you up deliciously, and your mouth is open wide with pleasure as the King pounds up into you, the sound of skin on skin making the coil in your stomach tighten further.

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock," he murmurs into your ear, stopping in the crook of your neck to nip at the sensitive skin. Asgore's thrusts become faster as you both work up a rhythm. His length slides into you so nicely, so wonderfully, that you can barely keep your eyes open. You reach out to give yourself some leverage, and end up with your hands intwined with his large, spiralled horns, making him grunt in desire. You push your hips down to meet his thrusts, his clawed fingers digging forcefully into your hips.

"Harder," you gasp out, " _please_." 

He chuckles deeply, biting down into your neck. You cry out, the pleasure far surpassing the pain. "Harder? I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into, little one..."

"Please," you plead, biting your lip.

"As you wish..."

The King's thrusts speed up, and your eyes roll back as he pounds into you harder and faster than ever before. The feeling of his massive cock thrusting and slamming up into you leaves you speechless, only able to clench your eyes shut and leave your mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. His shaft hits spots inside you that have never been touched before, and as he maneuvers you slightly to get a new angle, you let out a loud moan as his cock drags against that perfect spot inside you that leaves you seeing stars. 

"Who do you belong to?" The King growls out, ramming into your cunt with renewed vigour. 

It takes a moment for you to speak, too overwhelmed with pleasure to remember how. "Y-you, your majesty...!" 

"Come for me again, little one. Be a good girl and show me who you belong to."

The pairing of his voice mixed with the feeling of his cock dragging back up against that spot inside you finally makes the coil inside of you snap. You come hard, harder than you ever had in your life, and there's a moment where you're so preoccupied with the pleasure you're experiencing that you think you may have blacked out. Asgore is still thrusting up within you, his movements becoming harsh and erratic as he chases his own orgasm.

The feeling of your walls convulsing around his cock finally pushes him over the edge, and he grunts loudly as he grips your hips bruisingly, holding you down on his cock as he comes. You feel the King's hot cum gush into you, filling you up as he groans. 

You collapse against his furry, muscular chest, absolutely spent and exhausted. 

"Mn, you've done well, little one." King Asgore murmurs after a few moments, trailing his clawed fingers along your sides. "Would you be interested in possibly meeting again next week?"

You hum, still blissed out from this afternoons events, and smile up at him. 

"Yes, your Majesty."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in like forever please be gentle. Also here's my new tumblr incase anyone has got some suggestions for what I should write next!  
> http://cockyandobstreperous.tumblr.com/


End file.
